Pressure gradient microphones or noise canceling microphones and even omni-directional microphones suffer from rumbling noise when used in windy environments. The wind noise received by the microphone masks the speech signal of a user and degrades the signal to noise ratio (s/n) of the transmitted signal. In cellular phones and CT-2 phones, wind noise and breath noise particularly affect the signal to noise ratio. These phones typically pick up wind noise from two sources. One is the turbulences in the wind and the other is the sudden stoppage of the wind velocity in the vicinity of the microphone diaphragm. Thus, a microphone mounting or packaging scheme is needed that will reduce the sensitivity of the microphone in communication products in wind noisy environments and provide a minimum impediment to the speech signal received by the microphone.